narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kakuzu/Archive 1
Doesn't seem like anyone edits this, but should Kakuzu's abilities and so on be in past tense? It seems a bit odd as it stands, since he's dead, and all. :Well, things are supposed to be written in-universe from a future perspective. It's got nothing to do with being dead or not. That's just that articles are supposed to be written in a form that remains valid. So things like current aren't supposed to ever be used in an article because there is no one current point in the timeline for all readers. And articles shouldn't require altering out things like that as the story progresses. So the plot areas basically require complete past-tense in-universe style. However, making sections like that past-tense because someone dies suffers from the same issue. Just because you've read to a point where the character has died, doesn't mean that the character is dead from the reader's point of view. The objective here is to be time-neutral. So things like the Abilities and Personality sections actually shouldn't be past-tense. The sections for Abilities and such are time-neutral sections written including things from every point in time, they don't incorporate the aspect of an event except in referring to an event that happened at any point in time. So, rewriting into past-tense would destroy the time-neutral style of those sections, so they should stay the way they are. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 19, 2008 @ 08:32 (UTC) I don't know who is making these ages and birthdates up, but could you stop? I have already corrected this article once, only to find somebody had reverted it. kakuzu, like every other new character in part 2, has no confirmed personal information, and will not untill the next databook comes out. Kakuzu... To be able to kill his partner(s), which were Akatsuki for the matter of fact, Kakuzu must be extremely strong. Shouldn't it be noted that his earth property attribute greatly increases his physical strength? I mean, he has shown greater feats of strength compared to Kisame. Kakuzu blocked an attack from the Nibi with his bare hands for God sake... Kakuzu didn't block the attack, he got hit by it but took no damage because of his Iron Body... -He DOES, however, kncok down the gates of the Fire Temple with just his bare hands, smashes the building Shikamaru is sitting upon when binding Hidan, and kicks Kakashi through several trees with his heightened strength. Yep, but see, he ALMOST blocked hit from the Nibi, but the floor wasn't strong enough to keep up that pressure. And his muscular arms are almost as goods as Schwarzenegger's... Chakra Nature When and where was it ever stated that Takigakure ninja tend to have Water natured chakra? Unless this was said in a OVA, there's no mention to it either in the manga or the anime, and even if Takigakure ninja tend to have Water chakra, that doesn't mean Kakuzu has it. Also, he was never shown to use Water Ninjutsu, so we can't just assume he has that nature, even with the whole heart stealing thing. If no one presents a verifiable source or a good argument, I'll remove the Water Chakra and Ninjutsu related parts of the article. Omnibender - Talk 23:07, 12 October 2008 (UTC) "Although a Water-based mask is never displayed" So only ones which he didn't seem to use were Earth and Water, and if he didn't or couldn't use Iron Body technique after Kakashi crushed one of his heart, it should be obvious his heart is Water-based... "Water-based mask is never displayed", and I assume it's because he didn't use it before, because Hidan accidentally used his voodoo and crushed Kakuzu's heart instead of Shikamaru's. Exactly, it's the process of elimination. Kakuzu's original heart probably died on its own by the present timeline though, so he just stole a new one. Also, while nature affinity isn't necessarily affected by birthplace, it's reasonable to assume that the Waterfall Village has more water element specialists. LapisScarab 02:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC)LapisScarab (Sorry my bad English, I'm Finn you know...)-- 10:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Water Heart I heard that the anime is currently in the Hidan-Kakuzu arc, so I won't immediately assume it's false info, but... did Kakuzu actually use water nature (and Water Clone) in the anime? If he didn't, this should be removed from the article. if he did, well... he literally turned into Captain Planet, I guess... --ShounenSuki 16:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, he did. First to defend against Shikamaru's attacks, then again against Kakashi. LapisScarab 04:23, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Unnamed Water Techinque I agree that the hiding in liquid water might be a new technique, but he clearly used a water clone, why was that changed? Omnibender - Talk - 17:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Chakra nature infobox Should we really put "(Stolen from ninja using Earth Grudge Fear)" behind Kakuzu's chakra natures in the infobox? Wouldn't that be better explained in the main text? --ShounenSuki 16:16, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Eh. It can go both ways. I say keep the Earth Grudge Fear thing in, and let the main text explain it.--TheUltimate3 17:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC)